


Obsessions

by RandomThingsInLife



Series: Song Verse [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomThingsInLife/pseuds/RandomThingsInLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yeah, dude. I thought you realized that. We’ve been roommates for like three years, Derek. You’ve had that sweater for a very long time. I’ve had a lot of time to think about it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessions

On the surface Stiles and Derek seemed mostly antagonistic. They openly argued in class, always playing devil’s advocate to the other’s point. But really they were pretty good friends. They would grab coffee after class. Stiles would drag Derek out to do things whenever the mood struck him. They were roommates and got along way better than most assumed. Derek just had one little problem, the huge crush he had on Stiles.  


“Dude,” Stiles said flopping onto Derek’s bed. “Scott said he thinks someone is scenting me.”  


Derek stiffened. “Did he say who?” Derek asked nervously.  


“Nah, he wasn’t sure. He thought it was weird though, cause apparently it like stood out or something.” Stiles shrugged.  


Derek cursed himself internally, how could he forget that Stiles’ best friend was a wolf.  


“Scott says we smell like each other all the time now.” Stiles was saying.  


Derek froze. “What?”  


“Dude we live together. It was bound to happen. I get it okay.” Stiles said as he left the bed for his homework.  


Derek couldn’t decide what version of this would be the worst case scenario. Either Scott was picking up on Derek’s growing attraction to Stiles or someone else was trying to scent mark Stiles. He growled lowly. The latter was definitely worse. Stiles was his.  


“Woah, big guy. You okay over there? You’re kinda growly.” Stiles called from his desk.  


“Has someone been touching you?” Derek asked.  


“No one unusual,” Stiles said with a shrug, “Just the pack.”  


“Stop calling us that. It doesn’t work that way.” Derek grumbled.  


“Whatever you say, Sourwolf.” Stiles said with a salute.  


Derek hated that nickname, but Stiles was an adorable little shit so of course he found it endearing.  


***  


It was a bad day. Stiles looked practically edible in the jeans Lydia had gotten him. And to top it all off he reeked of arousal. So when Stiles finally made it home after work smelling vaguely of sex, Derek was ready to die.  


“Dude! You will not believe what happened today.” Stiles said flopping onto Derek’s bed like always.  


“I could guess.” Derek grumbled too low for Stiles to hear.  


“I totally caught Erica and Boyd.” Stiles said cheerfully.  


“And there- wait, what?” Derek said.  


“Dude, I swear that every day at work Boyd and Erica sneak off to have sex. So I’ve made it my mission to catch them. And today I did. They were in the bathroom. But oh my god I was totally right!” Stiles explained. That definitely wasn’t what Derek had been expecting. “So hey, there’s a party at Lydia’s tonight. We should go.” Stiles said.  


Derek started to shake his head. “Oh, come on Sourwolf. Please?” Stiles whined.  


“Fine,” Derek grumbled, “But I’m not changing clothes.”  


“Dude, you’re fine in that.” Stiles grinned.  


***  


Derek found Stiles dancing.  


“Oh My God.” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s arm to pull him closer. “Derek, dance with me.” He pleaded.  


Derek was too drunk not to give in. He pulled Stiles close and moved to the beat, dragging Stiles with him.  


“Oh my god.” Stiles breathed. He was oozing arousal again. Derek buried his nose in Stiles’ neck, drinking in the smell. Stiles whimpered. “Derek, Derek, you’re scenting me. Oh my god, Derek.” He babbled.  


“Hush.” Derek growled.  


“Oh my god!” Stiles was shaking now, “Derek, seriously, you can’t do this if you’re not going to follow through.” He said.  


“Who said I wouldn’t follow through?” Derek growled before dragging Stiles out of the party.  


They stumbled back to their room and fell into Derek’s bed.  


“Derek. You’re serious, oh god, Derek.” Stiles kept repeating.  


“Of course I’m serious.” Derek grumbled. “Stiles,” he groaned, “these jeans. These should be illegal.”  


Stiles laughed. “My jeans, nothing. Have you seen your jeans? God your ass is amazing in everything, but your jeans, they’re all so tight.” He punctuated this with an abrupt squeeze of Derek’s ass.  


“Stiles.” Derek whined.  


“And this sweater. Jesus, Derek. The things it does to me. It’s so tight; I just wanna peel it off of you.” Stiles was running his hands up Derek’s chest. “But it’s so cozy looking. So then I just wanna cuddle you in it. Then there’s the thumbholes. Thumbholes, Derek! It’s just too adorable.”  


Derek shut him up with a kiss. “All day,” He growled, “you have reeked of arousal. And you’re wearing those pants. Stiles-" He whined, pressing Stiles against the bed.  


“Yeah, yeah, on with it.” Stiles panted, pressing up against him.  


“You’re going to talk the whole time aren’t you.” Derek said, raising an eyebrow.  


“It’s part of my charm.” Stiles said with a grin.  


“Looks like I’ll just have to find a way to shut you up.” Derek teased.  


“Yes please.” Stiles said, laughing.  


***  


Derek woke up too warm. He was sticky with sweat and his blankets were too heavy. He shifted slightly, trying to return to the hazy dreamland he just left. His blanked grunted softly. Derek startled fully awake. It was Stiles. Stiles in all his glory spread out naked next to Derek. Vulnerable in his sleep, beautiful in the golden early morning light streaming in through the window. Everything in Derek was screaming ‘Mate!’ Derek buried his face in his hands. Stiles wouldn’t want him like that. It wasn’t the same for him. Derek wasn’t sure how he was going to get through the inevitable rejection. He felt Stiles shift next to him. Stiles hesitantly reached out to lay a hand on his shoulder.  


“Hey,” Stiles said softly, “we can pretend it never happened.”  


Derek stiffened. He knew it was coming and it still hurt. Drunken trysts do not equate true love, he reminded himself bitterly.  


“If that’s what you want.” He said.  


“I mean, it’s not what I want, but you’re clearly regretting it, so…” Stiles trailed off.  


Derek looked up sharply. “I’m not regretting it!” he said.  


“Then what’s with the sitting there dejectedly with your head in your hands?” Stiles said, waving a hand in Derek’s direction.  


“Stiles!” Derek groaned, dropping his head back down into his hands.  


“Hey, talk to me.” Stiles said gently.  


“Stiles, this isn’t something to forget about and never do again. I want this all the time-” Derek started.  


“Well yeah, if I knew sex was this awesome I wouldn’t have waited thi-” Stiles interrupted. Derek slammed a hand over Stiles’ mouth.  


“Let me finish.” Derek said. Stiles nodded. “I want you. It’s not about the sex. It’s you. I don’t want this to be meaningless. I-” Derek slumped.  


“You love me?” Stiles asked, eyes wide.  


Derek nodded. “It’s not just that. Stiles, I- I want you to be my mate.” He explained.  


Stiles sucked in a sharp breath. “Derek,” He breathed, “You mean it?”  


Derek nodded.  


“Uh, duh, dude. Of fucking course. Yes, yes, all the yes.” Stiles said.  


“What?” Derek asked, eyes shooting up to meet Stiles’.  


“Yeah, dude. I thought you realized that. We’ve been roommates for like three years, Derek. You’ve had that sweater for a very long time. I’ve had a lot of time to think about it.” Stiles said with a blush.  


“This whole time?” Derek asked incredulously.  


“Kinda.”  


“Wasted so much time.” Derek muttered.  


“What seriously? Dude!” Stiles said flailing. “All this time? Think of all the sex we could have been having, Derek.” He whined.  


“Guess we’ll just have to make up for it.” Derek said with a shrug.  


“Yes. All the yes. Let’s start now.” He said. Derek laughed. “No, I’m serious. From now on days that end in day are sex days.” Stiles declared.  
Derek grinned. Stiles was ridiculous. But Stiles was his.


End file.
